


There's No Need To Be An Asshole, You're Not In Training Anymore

by supercasey



Series: Solider DCU AU [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AI, Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Army, Artificial Intelligence, Before Adulthood, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Crime, Dead Parents, Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Friendship, Galaxies, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Humor, Intense Scenes, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Major Character Injury, Military, Murder, Music, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks, Romance, Slice of Life, Soldier AU, Songfic, Space Marines, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Tension, Torture, Tragedy, Training, Trauma, Violence, lots of feels, mentions of abuse, puns, space, teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-The Best Of Times. You do not need to read The Best Of Times to understand this work, in fact, I recommend reading this first! They were all from sixteen to eighteen, kids from harsh lives and rough beginnings. They had nowhere else to go to but war. When Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Hal Jordan, Slade Wilson, Shayera Hol, Clark Kent, Jo'nn J'onnz Barry Allen, Oliver Queen and Jim Gordon are all chosen to take part in Project Titan, they can't help but jump at the chance to prove their worth to the army and make a name for themselves. But as time quickly passes, it becomes clear that this is no ordinary government project. Lies will be told, traitors will be found, depression will be overpowering and trust will be tested in this epic tale of teenagers growing up too fast as they try to adjust to the Hell that is war working as an agent of the government. Can romance squeeze itself into this, will enemies soon find truces in each other, will blood be on everyone's hands? Only one thing is certain, blood is thick, and hard to mask when all you have is a hole and a team of friends being the only things keeping you alive. Please read and comment, it would be awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission 1: Rescue Your Leader

The midnight sky glowed high above the compound housing several hundred enemy soldiers, all sleeping in their bunks as they snoozed the night away. A shadow rather short for his age, dashed from rooftop to rooftop in the rather public area surrounding the army base before him. Pulling up a gadget that held a minicomputer for free use, the teenagers armor was now viable. It was specially made black armor, made to help cloak and protect the wearer. This was Bruce Wayne, a sixteen year old teenager with a thing for usually following orders and keeping his team organized whenever their leader was unavailable. Sadly, the leader was currently trapped in a high level military base... which just so happened to be this one. Bruce quickly yanked out his laptop and sniper rifle, pressing a few buttons until he was connected to his partner for this specific mission.

"Wayne to Wilson, Wayne to Wilson, do you read me, over?" Bruce asked as he held a finger over his ear on a button that turned his microphone on so that Wilson would hear him. "Wilson, you there, buddy?"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Wayne. I'm here, just trying to get in." Wilson explained from his end.

Wayne checked his computer that showed everything happening inside of the enemy base using heat scanners, he grimaced at all of the dead bodies that looked like they had been chucked through a wood chipper. "I can see that." He whispered to Wilson as he stared at his screen. "To your left there should be a compound safe that holds the password to the cell that holds our oh-so-vulnerable leader."

Wilson turned, walking down the empty hallway at a steady pace. "I see it, how do I crack this bad boy?" He asked.

"Hold please, I'm getting a message from one of our teammates." Wayne replied as he disconnected from Wilson and focused on Diana Prince. "Hey, Princess. You alright?" Princess was just a cute nickname Wayne used on Diana as a joke since she hated being called Prince.

"I need some eyes for my way-point, I'm not going into there blind." Diana explained, she was in a huge room connected to an even bigger one, the one guarding there leaders safe room (AKA the prisoner room).Wayne's icy blue eyes widened underneath his helmet at that. "Message to Princess, that's crazy shit, do NOT enter the room without back-up!" He warned.

"What do ya'h think I'm here for?" A cocky voice belonging to Shayera Hol asked in the background. "I got my favorite mace even!"

"Report to Wilson immediately! We need everyone entering at once, there are too many enemies in there for only a few of us to attack!" Wayne yelled, worry thick in his pre-mature voice that cracked a bit even.

"Don't listen to him, Diana! He's just trying to make us look bad in front of Mr. Grayson!" Shayera explained as she readied her weapon, her red/brown armor glittering in the darkness. "Come on!"

Diana sighed. "Sorry Wayne, if I don't go in there, Shayera will go alone. Bye!" With that, Wayne lost contact with her.

"Goddammit." Bruce swore as he turned his communicator back to Wilson. "Wilson, abort your advances on the codeword, Agent Hawkgirl and Agent Wonder Girl are attempting to tackle the boss room alone! I repeat, Agents Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl are attempting to take down the boss room alone!" He yelled to Wilson as he packed up his gear.

He could hear Wilson swear on the other end. "Got it, I'm heading their way, Agent Batboy!" He explained as he slammed down the hallways, shooting every grunt in his path.

"Copy, Agent Deathstroke! Me, Agents Flash and Manhunter are heading your way!" Wayne yelled as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop after hearing the other two agents mentioned right behind him. "Agent Flash, status report!" He yelled to Barry Allen from over his shoulder.

"Jo'nn is hurt, I repeat, Jo'nn is hurt!" Flash explained, carrying Jo'nn over his shoulder as he used his superspeed to catch up to Wayne. "We need to get him back to the Watchtower!"

"Got it, call for a transport unit for you and him, I'll catch up to Wilson and complete our mission!" Wayne explained.

Barry shivered. "Dude... that guy is hardcore, be careful, Bruce." He said before he and Jo'nn were transported back to a ship that was being driven by Hal Jordan.

"Damn... guess me and Wilson need to save the girls alone.." Wayne whispered before running like all Hell was loose towards the enemy base.

Wayne First Person POV

I think its about time I explain a few things. My name is Bruce T. Wayne, and I'm a soldier. Not just any average soldier, I'm a grade A assassin/mercenary/titan for Project Titan, an operation being run by earths government. I usually enjoy being always out and about on the field, using my surroundings to me advantage as I take down baddies like crazy, but sadly, I'm usually pinned as our tech-guy. I usually don't mind, after all, I'm probably the only logic on our little team besides our leader, but sadly, I'm usually ignored. So, I prefer going where no one can ignore me, where I can just put a bullet through the enemies head as my suggestion to the team. Of course, I'm not our best fighter, Jo'nn and Slade are the best ones, hence their names Deathstroke and Manhunter as codenames for them. We all have codenames, some are cooler then others, some are... based on our pasts.

Like me and Shayera for example. Before my parents were murdered in front of me, while I was six, I fell into an old well behind the mansion I lived in with my very rich family. Sadly, when I had looked up, thousands upon thousands of huge, black, ugly, scary bats swarmed out all at once towards the opening. I had been so scared and alone, I became petrified of bats. but my father, he had lowered himself into the well and saved me. I never forgot that day, and as soon as our boss found my fear, he gave me a new codename... Batboy. Do I hate it? Yes, yes I do. Shayera had a similar incident as a kid, but it was only two, adult hawks that attacked her for her sandwich as a kid, making her terrified of birds in general.

But now, most of us titans (Its our project tag besides our codenames) got super powers. I only got a minor power really, increased stealth, now, my footsteps and bullets are as silent as the dying wind. Shayera's was far more... extreme. She got hawk wings, which she adores, since they let her fly and all. Diana has these odd cuffs that are built into her wrists and ankles that are bullet proof, making her a great hand to hand fighter. Slade got a healing factor, which I have to admit, is awesome. The doctors warned him that his hair will turn white faster, but he doesn't care, as long as he has the healing factor, he's a freaking war monster out there.

Flash has, as I'm sure you've figured out, superspeed, a handy power for fast travel and blows. Jo'nn has a stranger power, he changes into different things, like animals and weapons (Don't tell anyone, but I once mistook him for a gun a little too late during a fighting match). Clark, who is back at the watchtower Flash mentioned earlier training, is now invulnerable to bullets and just about... everything, except Kryptonite. Now we all carry a little necklace with the stone in it in-case we need to use it. Yeah, we're all kind of paranoid about each other possibly going rouge... especially Slade, if you couldn't tell by Barry's terrified response to me even mentioning the guy.

I run through the base with ease, using my silent footsteps to their full ability as I take down men, shooting them in head quickly and carefully before tying them upside down as a sign that I was here, Agent Batboy. Yeah... I've got serious issues, but so does everyone on this squad of rookies and soldiers. We're all not even trained in the normal way, he were all just a bunch of kids, all from eight to ten in military camp. That's when THEY came. They were a silver lining to all of us kids, abused and belonging to no one. So, we had all jumped at the opportunity to do bigger and greater things and were selected to do so. Do I regret it? No, no I don't. I'd never regret this, its changed my life in ways I never imagined it would.

As I finally reach Slade, I realize just how dangerous are mission really is. His armor is stained with so much blood, some I'm certain is his (Hey, just because he has a healing factor doesn't mean he can't bleed). His armor is orange and black, a silver 'S' over his heart that reminds me of a knife. His helmet is long gone, blood all over his face from his eye... or whats left of it. Maybe that's why I'm panicking right now, after all, seeing Slade covered in blood on missions is expected these days, but his eye is gone. I can't believe this , all this time, I had always imagined Slade as some indestructible being, but no, he's still only seventeen, a year older then me even. I wonder if Slade even cares that he's covered in blood that's from his enemies and himself, does he even feel anymore? Nobody knows, that's why most of my friends/teammates fear or hate Slade, he's not the same, not since they gave us our powers.

I shake off my panic and focus, after all, we have a mission to finish. "Whats the plan?" He asks me as he lets me recover from seeing him so... hurt.

"We go in full blast to get to Shayera and Diana, they're no doubt getting their asses kicked in there. As much as I trust them... yeah. We go in hard and heavy, do not, I repeat, do NOT hesitate to kill anyone in your way that isn't on our squad! If we take those fuckers holding our leader by surprise, we'll get the advantage, that's why I'm going to sneak in and-" I never get to finish as Slade simply charges into the boss room. "Or you can be a total ass and go in alone... dipshit."

I run in after Slade, only to see him taking on a huge beast that looks like a cross between a crocodile and bulldog... never a good enemy. "What the fu-" I begin to say, but I stop as I see Diana and Shayera, knocked out and bleeding on the floor that's neatly tiled. "Diana! Shayera!" I yell, running to their aid on my knees.

"Bruce?" Diana whispers as she touches my helmet, her helmet is gone too and is on the other side of the room, her suit is a light blue that matches her eyes perfectly. "Did we win?" She asks me in her daze of blood loss.

"No." I reply as I stand, fixing my helmet so that its a bit looser for while I fight. "But we're about to."

I run in, while the monster is distracted by Slade, and hit it full force in the back with a few throwing knives. It lets out a loud and vicious roar before it swings around, running at me with Slade clinging to its back like a monkey. "Bruce!" He screams over the monsters roar. "Tire him out, I can get a shot in if you do!"

I nod, trying to run laps around the beast as I dodge its huge claws. But soon, I trip over Diana, who's still on the ground, and get a claw in the leg as a reply. Literally, the claw is lodged into my leg at this point. Despite myself, I let out a pathetic scream of agony as I fall, but I get right back up and running. I will not be weak in front of Shayera, Diana and Slade, I will be strong and keep on running, even when I'm bleeding out a trail of crimson blood behind me. After only another lap or two of dodging, I start to feel very dizzy and nauseous. I need to calm down and relax, but the mission is still on! I keep going, faster and faster. But soon... everything goes black, just as I hear Slade finally make his shot.

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, they're supposed to be more cocky and angry since they're teenagers and all. Please comment!

~Supercasey.


	2. Return To The Watchtower

Slade First Person POV

I watch with a wide eye (Seeing as my other eye is currently wrapped in a tissue in my belt) as Bruce Wayne, probably my only friend/brother here, falls to the ground unconscious from blood loss. I know all too well now that its no longer a game for this mission, it never is. I make my shot, smiling wickedly as the beast I'm riding like a cowboy falls to the floor like my friend, except this ones dead from lead being punctured into its brain. I climb off, ripping two teeth from its mouth and putting them in a small pocket on my belt, kneeling down to Bruce's eye level to check that he's still breathing. Alright, yes, he's breathing, but its shallow. Dammit. I know that he's hurt, but I get up and head to the vault. I wish I knew this things codeword... but I have a far better solution in my own personal opinion. I take out a shotgun (Bruce has called it more then once Hell Bringer) and shoot the everliving fuck out of the password panel, destroying it to allow the vault door to open with a soft swish. As it opens, I see HIM walk out.

Oliver Queen. Many words describe him, our leader, a rich guy, a bastard, a bitch, etc. But still, now is not the time for small rivalries, my best friend is currently knocked out from blood loss on the ground and Mr. Green armor is just stand there staring at everything! God, sometimes, I even wish Clark could be leader instead of this guy... alright, lets not get crazy here. I almost wish Jim was here though, the guy is smarter then Oliver by far and can kick Bruce's ass, not mine, but still, the guy is stronger then he looks and unmistakably a great fighter. A large part of me wants to knock that green helmet right off of Oliver's head, but the other part is begging on its hands and knees to get Diana, Shayera and Bruce out of here before things can get any worse.

"Earth to asshole, we got trouble." I say, pointing to my knocked out teammates.

Oliver nods. "Yep, come on, you grab Bruce, I'll get the girls." Oliver replies smoothly as he kneels down to scoop up Shayera and Diana off the floor.

'Of course you go for the girls, motherfucker.' My inside voice yells before I easily throw Bruce over my shoulder, the kids half my weight it feels like, but only a year younger then me.

Either I'm fat, or Bruce is tiny, I hope for the later. "Lets hurry, this place is gonna go down any second!" I scream as I hear sirens start to buzz through the air.

We both haul ass out of the compounds vault room/boss room and run to the highest tower, trying to not get shot as bullets are fired at us from all directions. Well, Oliver attempts to not get shot, I don't give two shits to be honest. I've got a healing factor that makes bullets look like... okay they're still bullets, but they can't kill me, not even one to the head! So, I use my body to shield Bruce as I hurry to the top, Oliver right in front of me the whole time as I call for the ship to come get us.

"Jordan, we need some help down here!" I yell over the communicator.

"Got it, Cruiser-1214 heading your way!" Jordan responds as he hovers over us with the ship, sending down a teleporter chip.

I breathe more easier as me, Oliver, Bruce, Diana and Shayera all appear back onto the carrier, only to see Barry and Jo'nn strapped into chairs on the wall that help during battles for the injured or those unable to assist. Blood is covering Jo'nn, a dark green fluid that drips from a hole in his chest, I know for a fact that he won't live if he doesn't get to doctors on the Watchtower, pronto! I strap Bruce into one of the chairs, yanking of the younger teens helmet as I gaze at him. His face is thankfully undamaged, but he still has blood absolutely covering his leg that was hurt earlier trying to help me fight that monster. Diana and Shayera are strapped in by Oliver, leaving us to relax as Jordan starting flying us home.

I pull off my helmet, running a hand through my blonde hair as my last, working blue eye scans Oliver, who removes his helmet to reveal his own blonde hair. His is much dirtier looking then mine, with I kind of like, it gives me a reason to tease him and say he's not a 'real blonde' per-say. Its funny really, but ever since the healing factor was built into me, no one but Bruce really acts even a bit normal around me. I think the hardest part is that Bruce looks up to Oliver so much, it makes me sick. Oliver doesn't deserve that shit, no one deserves that kids trust... what am I saying!? Ugh, I hate this damn job, I hate my life and I especially hate Clark Kent ad Oliver Queen for being such total bitches and ruining my fucking life! I want to scream ad rip Oliver's admittedly gorgeous green eyes out, but I hold back, simply turning away and making a fist with my hand.

"You alright?" Oliver asks me, actually showing some concern.

I glare at the ground, trying not to focus on Oliver and his stupidity. "I lost an eye." I explain as I turn towards him, showing how I still have that bleeding socket. "I have the eye still... wanna see it?" Call it Juvenal, but I kind of like looking at dismembered body parts, only from wars or horrible attacks though... yeah, I need therapy, but I can't come to actually get any since I don't really want therapy really.

"Ugh! That's disgusting! Fuck off, Wilson! Talk to me when you have something really important to tell me, if you've got nothing, then go to Hell!" Oliver yells, completely disgusted as I hold out my dead eye.

I sigh as he takes off into the cockpit, I guess he thought I was trying to be rude, again. No one really gets me I guess, except Bruce, he understands me perfectly. If I had shown him... he may have gotten worried, demanded I see a doctor, then he might laugh while I'm getting fixed up, saying how much of a jerk I am for freaking him out with my eye. Jesus, what am I going on about? He isn't dead, yet I'm acting like I'm reflecting on a dead friend here! I feel the need to scream and beat something up, but I hold back, nearly collapsing as I strap into a chair. I close my last, remaining eye, some sleep could do me some good as we wait to get home... back to the Watchtower... back to our sure to be pissed off boss. Oh, shit, forgot about that. Yeah, that's gonna be loads of fun! And by loads of fun, I mean its gonna suck ass and someone might cry, not me, but someone might!

I hate this fucking project.

Oliver First Person POV

To be honest, I feel pretty shitty right now, sitting in the cockpit, as I reflect on my actions. I shouldn't have been so rude to Slade, but really, I just never know what to say to that guy. He's only a year younger then me, making him seventeen and me eighteen, but still, I just can't find out how to have a normal conversation with him, which is probably a really bad thing considering I'm his leader. I turn to Hal, he's wearing a lighter green armor then my own, but still, it reflects off of my visor as I watch him, wondering if he's alright. I know that Bruce missed me, we're like brothers, but I wonder if anyone else missed me while I was gone.

"You alright?" Hal asks me when I don't say anything.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." I respond, my voice a bit weak from all of the mild tortures that were used on me in that base, they were nothing compared to what I've seen before. "I'm just worried about everyone in the back right now, some of them... god, what're we gonna do, Hal?"

Hal sighs, setting the ship to autopilot as he gives me a long stare. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do, we're gonna get our friends to the Watchtower and save their lives." He announces.

I sigh, looking away for a moment. "Slade lost an eye." I tell him, plain and simple.

Hal takes off his helmet, allowing his light green eyes to show and short, shaggy brown hair to show as well. "What?" He asks, out of breath. "How?"

"Accident. I think Slade mentioned a sniper on the way here... god, it looked brutal, but its already healing the bleeding socket. I'm not sure if another eye will grow back though... what if Slade's kicked off the team?" I ask Hal, looking straight into his eyes. "We both know that Slade's are best damn brute fighter. Bruce is our best shooter, and he's in critical! And to top it all off, our camouflage expert is bleeding to death next to one of his best friends thanks to a hole in his chest! Goddammit, we really fucked up this time..." I trail off.

"Relax." Hal orders as he places his hands on my shoulders. "I've seen alot in my days, and I'm sure that we'll be fine coming out of this, have you ever known any of us to quit before?"

I smile, for the first time since I was captured by those soldiers, and chuckle. "No, we've never given up... even when everything's hopeless, we never have."

"And never will." Hal finishes, right as the Watchtower comes into sight. "We should land soon... prepare for landing."

I swallow, knowing all too well that we'll not be getting off easy with our boss for this.

Hours Later, Bruce First Person POV

I wake up with a throbbing headache, the area around me is mostly a white, blue and grey blur that hurts my eyes. I only remember seeing Slade in danger... oh, right, I almost died thanks to that stupid dog monster thingy. I want to get up and find Slade, tell him I'm sorry for being an idiot earlier and going in there without a better plan, but someone places a hand on my chest, pushing me down to rest some more. I blink a few times as I focus on the man above me, he has raven colored hair and evergreen colored eyes, oh man, my boss, Mr. John Grayson. I cough a few times as I try to say something, maybe an apology? I'm not sure, I'm still dizzy as all Hell and feeling like shit.

"Relax, Agent Batboy. You've done your job, we'll talk soon enough. Rest, you've earned it." Mr. Grayson says to me in an oddly calm voice.

Not being one to disobey orders, I close my eyes, giving in to my fatigue as darkness once again clouds my vision.

Slade First Person POV

I glare at the floor with such hatred in my only working eye, the socket that once housed my other eye is covered by an eyepatch, which I now hate with a burning passion. I could get thrown off the team for this, for getting a disability. Only the best will do for this project, that's what Mr. Grayson always tells us all. How can I be the best if I'm half blind, how will I see everything in front of me when I'm in an area where nothing is stable? Dammit, I wish I could back in time and stop that stupid fucking sniper before he took out my eye. A part of me wants to laugh at how the old term for 'You'll shoot your eye out' sort of has a role here, but instead of it being a Bee Bee Gun, its a sniper rifle from twenty feet away on top of a building. before I can be even more upset, I see my other teammates enter the waiting room I'm in.

I guess now is a good time to tell you what we all look like so that there is more of a visual aid for you guys. I wear orange and black armor with a silver 'S' over my heart, Hal Jordan wears light green armor that glows if he wants it to (Its gay as fuck), Oliver has dark green armor that blends in well with certain environments, Jo'nn J'onnz has an almost yellowish green armor that matches the color of his skin, seeing as he is from mars and all. Diana Prince (Or Princess as alot of us call her) has light red armor that's almost pink, Shayera has brown/red armor that matches her wings and makes her look even more like a damned hawk, Barry has yellow/orange armor that can easily stand his superspeed, and finally, Bruce has black armor that blends extremely well into the darkness of the night, hence his silence abilities.

I simply nod when they all come in, except for Jo'nn and Bruce, who are both still recovering. We all line up and wait, arms folded behind our backs, before Mr. Grayson enters the room, striding up to us. He does NOT look happy, as well as he masks it, I can tell that he's upset as fuck right now. "I am very disappointed in you, soldiers." He starts, see what I mean? "I expected you all to follow orders and do as you were assigned."

"I did!" Barry says in an almost broken voice, oh god, I wish I could tell him to just shut up and take what comes, be he honestly sounds terrified. "I'm sorry sir, but Jo'nn got hurt, I couldn't leave him!"

"I understand." Mr. Grayson says softly, in an almost fatherly tone, I briefly wonder if he's ever had any children. "That's why you're free to go, Agent Flash. You did well today, saving your fellow soldier was very brave. But next time, watch your step."

Barry smiles, looking ready to faint. "Thank you, sir!" He says before speeding off, I'm pretty sure he's seconds from a panic attack, but I don't say a word.

"For the rest of you," Oh shit. "I expected more from you. First of all, Agent Hawkgirl, you forced your partner Agent Wonder Girl to enter a high level vault room without your teammates, if Agents Batboy and Deathstroke had not arrived in time, you would've been killed for certain. Agent Wonder Girl, you disobeyed direct orders from your tech leader for the mission and ran into a boss room completely blind, you should be ashamed of yourself. Agent Lantern, you disobeyed orders and teleported your teammates in an area that could've been more dangerous then you expected. Agent Green Arrow, you didn't access the situation fully when your teammates were bleeding on the floor right in front of you, for you know they could've been dead. And Agent Deathstroke... you lost your own eye in that fight, yet in the end, you kept going and rescued our youngest team member, you should be very proud of yourself. Now then, all of you, go shower and rest, tomorrow we'll be training for the whole day with few breaks. Agent Manhunter and Agent Batboy are excused due to injuries, but they will watch. Good night, agents."

We all nod and head off to shower... I'm just glad that I'm not off this team yet...

To be continued...

A/N: Happy New Year! I think my new years wish is for more comments on my stories, think you can help make it come true? Please comment, it would be awesome!

~Supercasey.


	3. Rivalries And Showers

Slade First Person POV

I curse loudly as I enter the boys locker room, punching a locker to relinquish some of my frustrations instead of actually attacking anyone, either way, the other guys are definitely put off by it and keep their distance. After a few minutes of tension, we start to get ready to shower. We've been together for at least five or six years, so really, being naked in front of each other is no problem. I shake out my very short, blonde hair as I pull off my helmet, glaring hatefully at my reflection in the mirror in my locker. That eyepatch... it mocks me, more or less saying 'You can't even see very well now, how are you going to be an agent now?'. I hate myself with a burning passion, especially now that I'm wearing a goddamn eyepatch. I know that the pirate jokes will come, some even from Bruce, but I don't care. They can call me what they want, as long as they're still afraid behind my back, I'm fine with a few rounds of name calling. I hiss slightly as I pull off the eyepatch, pain radiating in the spot. Just because I have a healing factor doesn't mean things don't hurt, in fact, I think it hurts more with the healing factor.

I hear Hal chuckle behind me, making me swing around and glare at him. "What do you want, Hal?" I ask him in a venomous tone.

He looks like he's seen a ghost, then he relaxes, smirking at me. "Hey, Slade, why couldn't the ten year old get into the pirate movie?"

I roll my remaining eye. "Why?" I ask angrily.

"I dunno, you tell me, Captain Crunch!" Hal says happily, laughing his ass off as he high fives Barry.

I turn around, facing my mirror before I smash my fist into it, breaking it into hundreds of tiny pieces. "I don't like jokes." I say in the evilest tone I can to the whole room in general. "If one more person tries a pirate joke, I'm kicking their ass."

It was really quiet, no one moving... until Barry finally cleared the air. "Can we make puns?"

I flick him off. "Fuck off, Allen."

We all quickly undress fully, all showering under separate nozzles as we refuse to face each other. As much as we joke around and try to clear the air, there's still that tension. We messed up on a mission, not just any mission, a find and rescue mission. If we had messed up any further... Oliver would surely be dead among others. I hate to admit, I really do, but I think that this is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten my eye lost, I could've saved my friends faster. Yes, they're my friends, as much as I hate them sometimes, we're still all friends. We have to be, after all, we have to trust each other with our lives each and every day. I curse very loudly as soap gets in the empty socket where my old eye used to be, my scream is well heard and I fall on my rear, clutching the socket with my hands and I groan at the stinging pain. I hear a few people walk towards me, but I stay put, still clutching the hurting area. I feel Clark, he usually wears blue/red/white armor, pull my hands away from the socket and gaze at it, he grimaces, but I can barely see it as my vision flashes red from pain.

"Call a medic!" Oliver orders Barry. "I think he's gonna faint, I knew he should've seen a professional about his damn eye!"

I shake my head. "I'm fine!" I yell over the running water. "Just give me a minute!"

"Stay calm, buddy." Clark says. "There's nothing wrong with getting a doctor to check it out at least. You lost a damn eye, most people would be sobbing right now." He explains to me.

"Like I give a shit, I'm fine, Clark." I say again, standing just as a medic runs in, he's wearing all white.

The guy makes me wrap in a towel and sit on a bench in the locker room, I can feel people staring at me, but I can't see who they are thanks to facing the floor, blood actually pouring from my empty socket again. It stings like a bitch, but I'm not whining and crying here, I never cry, not since I was a really little kid have I cried. I got close a few times, but I always pick myself back up and ignore the pain, embracing it even as I fight onwards. So that's what I do now, not even whimpering as the medic comes back and applies ice to my empty socket.

"I've requested that Mr. Grayson hold you back from tra-" The medic begins, but I cut him off.

"No." I say rather roughly. "I'm training, I earned that punishment too ya'h know."

The medic looks concerned for my well being, he must be new around here. "Sir, I think it would be best if-"

"No, I'm fine, and that is final, medic." I say sternly before standing up, leaving the locker room after dressing and heading to my room.

Barry First Person POV

I watch as Slade simply leaves the locker room, holding ice to his socket where his other eyes used to be before it got shot out by a sniper earlier today. I sigh internally, why does Slade have to act like he needs to make a point to everyone he knows? The reason, I'm not sure. I do know one thing though, that man needs serious help, and soon. As stable as Slade acts, its ultimately clear that he needs professional help with his problems. We were all assigned a therapist when we entered this program, seeing as we knew going into this that it would mess us all up pretty bad, but still, Slade had refused to ever even meet his therapist. I'm not sure is its an ego thing or a strength thing, but either way, Slade won't stop trying to play it cool until he's dead or frozen solid (Get it, the cool thing? Never mind).

"You alright, Barry?" Hal asks me.

Me, Hal and Jo'nn are all surprisingly great friends, as different as we all are. Maybe its me and Hal's playful/hilarious banter that makes us such good friends, maybe its my compassion for Jo'nn's heart issues that keep him and I so tight? I'm not perfectly sure, but I know that if I'm ever on the front lines, I'll have Jo'nn and Hal by my side the whole time until we're all shot to death out there, or until we die of old age, I personally hope for the later. As I blink a few times, I refocus on answering Hal and washing my hair in the showers instead of daydreaming all day, Mr. Grayson always says I need to focus more.

"I'm fine." I say as I finish washing up, dressing in a towel quickly as I head to my locker to get my clothes. "Hey, what do you think our next mission will be like?"

"Hopefully for straight forward and less improvising. I work better with a plan, not an idea." Hal explains to me as he too finishes up with Oliver and Clark right behind him.

I nod in response, quickly dressing simple in red and white striped boxers and a red T-shirt with a picture of mars on it, Jo'nn gave it to me a few years ago for Christmas. "I'm going to bed, you coming, Hal?"

Hal nods as he follows me, dressed in yellow and green striped boxers with a plain, white T-shirt. We hurry to our room at once, feeling the air turn on.

Bruce First Person POV

I'm given crutches as I walk back to my room, limping on the cast that protects my broken leg from that damned dog mutant. I refuse any assistance, simply deciding to stuff it out like Slade would and deal with the pain, I'm pretty good at that, even better then Slade is sometimes. As I crutch down the hallway (Is that the term?) I end up running into Agent Wonder Girl, AKA Diana Prince. I can't help but blush, seeing as I'm only in these super gay hospital gowns that they give you whenever you leave or go into there. I hate it so much, I'm practically wearing a dress and Diana... is wearing a nightgown, not leaving much to the imagination at all. I blush even redder, wanting to hide my face in a helmet, but no such thing is here. Fucking doctors won't let me wear one, besides, Mr. Grayson says no armor on in the halls unless its a training day.

"Hey, Bats." Diana greets me, smiling nicely at me. "Hows the leg?"

I shrug, the blush finally disappearing, but slowly, I'm sure she can see it though. "Its well, I'm heading to my own room, no way I'm sleeping on that lumpy hospital bed." I explain

"Ah, well, see you. Oh, yeah, Shayera told me that Slade apparently collapsed in the showers earlier." Diana informs me nonchalantly.

I nearly faint again from blood loss at that. "What!?" I yell, my voice echoing through the halls. "Is he alright!?"

Diana puts her hands up, as if trying to calm me. "Relax, Bats. He's fine from what I'm here, don't get your damn panties in a knot."

I nod numbly as I rush by her, a quiet 'Goodnight' being said before I crutch far faster to my room, all thoughts worried about Slade.

To be continued...

A/N: This chapter is to Jar_Of_HeartsXx, my first commenter! Thanks so much for your support! This chapter is to you, you people are what makes these stories even possible! Please comment!

~Supercasey.


	4. Roomates

Bruce First Person POV

I rush through the door, definitely shocking my two roommates, Our room is more or less a small apartment, it has one big bedroom with three beds, a small kitchen, a bathroom/shower room and a closet space. I hear Slade let out a yelp as he lets go of the chin-up bar we have in the hallway from me suddenly slamming open the door, as he lets go, he lands right on top of Gordon, who's holding two steaming cups of coffee that I'm sure was for them... but now I guess its for our carpet. I watch as Gordon searches the floor for his ridiculously square glasses that allow him to see, otherwise he can't see two feet in front of him. He quickly grabs them, rubbing them off with his T-shirt before placing over his light brown eyes once more, he curses as he sees the mess on the floor. 

Slade slowly stands, sending me a dark glare. I can tell now that I'm in trouble, I just embarrassed Slade in front of Gordon... again. As if as if accidentally spilling lemonade all over his crotch last summer wasn't bad enough, now Slade nearly crushed him. Gordon's at least a foot and a half taller then me, which freaks me out and makes me feel like a toddler compared to my peers. I am the youngest by only two months under Barry, but still, I always have felt I needed to prove something here by acting like I'm always knowing what to do. I blush scarlet red as I hobble over to my roommates, smiling shyly at them as I try to hide my inner anger at myself and intense embarrassment.

"You two alright?' I ask as I try to regain my resolve. "Sorry doubt that... Diana said that Slade collapsed in the shower room so I wanted to see if he was alright... hey Gordon."

"Hey," Gordon says as he wipes up the coffee spill on the floor that hasn't hopefully ruined our carpet, he then gazes at my leg, eyes widening as he adjusts his glasses once more. "Jesus, did that pit-bull attack you again?"

I sigh, shaking my head. "Well, a sort of dog mutant thing tried to take my leg on our mission earlier... wish you had been there, we could've used your skills."

"I'm fine, before anyone asks." Slade says as he brings in a towel to cover the stain. "Lets just hope no one sees this... Command will skin us if we break anything else." He points out.

"Hey, at least we didn't break another bed." I say, trying to lift the mood.

Slade sighs angrily. "Dammit, I remember that shit all too well." He says.

"Remind me why we decided that wrestling night should be performed on MY bed?" Gordon asks as he leans on a counter in the kitchen.

Its so odd, Gordon looks so young leaning on the counter, like a real teenager. What am I talking about, we are really teenagers, we just... we're all just messed up I guess. I had been just a little kid when my life went to my Hell, the night my dearest mother and father were murdered in an alleyway by some two bit thug who was just trying to mug them. So, my butler had sent me off to military school after I practically begged him to let me sign up. I hadn't wanted to stay in Gotham, not where it was cold and scary.

Slade has a similar background... I guess. His father was a big time alcoholic, he drank all of the time and beat on Slade for kicks during his drunk rages. Apparently, Slade's mother was murdered in front of him by his own father before the man jumped out a window due to be so drunk one night. I can't imagine that kind of shit, seeing your father murder your mom before committing suicide, no wonder Slade's so fucked up. Gordon's dad was a cop, at least, that's what he tells me.

Gordon's dad died in a car crash when he was only three, so his mother took over raising him and his older brother. Well, with no one around telling him not to, Gordon's older brother got into drugs and eventually committed suicide, causing his mother to spiral into depression and accidentally overdose on sleeping pills. Yeah, we're all in a way messed up from our pasts that tend to wake us up at night screaming. That's why we all share a room, we're the most messed up of the group, and you know what? Fine, we'll deal. After all, we've been doing it our whole lives, haven't we?

Before I know it, Gordon is snapping his fingers in my face, trying to snap me out of my sudden haze. "Hey, Bruce, you okay, rookie?" He asks me in an almost fatherly way.

I nod at the brunette. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I fazed out there for a minute." I explain before I crutch my way over to my bed, sitting on it with a soft thump. "So... are you still okay Slade, after what Diana said-"

"I'm fine." Slade says, interrupting me, I hate it when he does that. "Whatever people say, its not true. I didn't collapse, I feel over, no big deal. A little soap in my socket can't kill me."

"Just go easy there, tiger." Gordon says in a calm voice. "I get that you like trying to be all strong and shit, but let it heal." He advises.

Slade sighs, if anyone can get through to Slade besides me, its surely Jim. "I guess I can take it a bit easier... thanks, Gordon."

"Will you two stop calling me Gordon? My name is Jim for Christs sake!" Jim says in a smooth tone, sipping on his coffee. "But hey, on the field, its still Agent Gotham."

Me and Slade both nod in agreement. Its an unbelievable honor in Project Titan to get your agent name changed to a city or town, I wonder sometimes why Gordon isn't our leader, but then I remember why. He had, of course, been given the chance to lead us all awhile back. But no, he had handed the pedestal over to Oliver instead and claimed that he'd rather follow then lead in a fight. Maybe that's why Slade kind of hates Oliver? Because Gordon chose him, of all of our strong and well trained guys, Gordon had chosen Oliver to lead our team.

I just hope that things start looking up soon.

Diana First Person POV

I cuss as I enter my room, immediately hearing a loud and distinctive screech that by no doubt is my roommate Shayera torturing one of the boys, who was probably dared to break in.to our room seeing we're the only girls on this team since... Laurel Lance... AKA, Agent Canary. She had been one of the mess ups, an accident. She had been just like us, but, she had been viciously murdered on a mission. She was Oliver's lover and best friend, so to lose her... lets just say, Oliver hasn't been the same since she died. No one has, her death more or less spelled out a terrifying truth to us all. We're not immortal just because we have powers, if anything, we're far more vulnerable then we've ever been in our entire lives.

As I suspected, Shayera has one of the boys, who I now recognize as Barry, tied to the bed using my favorite lasso. "Really, Shay? That's my favorite lasso." I say to the winged girl as I enter.

"Diana! Save me, I'm sorry, I promised J'onn that I'd get him a 'Get Better Soon' gift, so I thought... maybe I could barrow one of your bras? Its not sexual, i swear, I just saw this weird looking hat that resembled a bra in one of his martian books or whatever, I thought maybe something nice that might remind him of home could help him feel better while his chest heals!" Barry explains frantically to me, I can barely make out half of things he's saying thanks to his superspeed jumbling everything up so badly.

"Bullshit!" Shayera responds, kicking Barry in the side as she flutters over him, ready to possibly do worse then tie him up. "Come on, Diana. We can't trust this shit, he's a dirty liar!"

I can't help but chuckle. "No, Barry is the worst liar known to mankind. If he were lying, he would've been saying far stupider then that. I'll just give him one of my old, green ones, alright?"

Shayera looks so disappointed. "Aw. I swear, you never let me torture ANYONE!"

"Save it for the training and missions, Shay." I warn before undoing Barry's restraints and handing him the old bra. "Go on, try and make that martians day."

"Thanks, Diana!" Barry yells before speeding off, I hear very clearly Clark swearing as Barry no doubt slams right into him.

I chuckle again, you know what? Today wasn't such a bad day after all... once you get used to it all, its pretty nice just to relax and joke around like normal teenagers.

To be continued...

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please comment, more soon, I promise!

~Supercasey.


End file.
